


Life's Little Joys

by Table Manners (BendOrBreak)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, credence and tina could start a grindelwald survival support group, taking advantage of tina isn't even a challenge, why grindelwald is nice to tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendOrBreak/pseuds/Table%20Manners
Summary: In terms of Tina Goldstein he couldn’t exactly say she was a challenge; miles of vulnerability, a painful desperation to prove herself, not to mention that sweetly bleeding heart, all combined make her rather embarrassingly easy to manipulate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from my tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/pullthedamnlever

He considered himself an expert in the management of others, much like the real Percival Graves.

In terms of Tina Goldstein he couldn’t exactly say she was a challenge; miles of vulnerability, a painful desperation to prove herself, not to mention that sweetly bleeding heart, all combined make her rather embarrassingly easy to manipulate. He was quite certain that she was wholly unaware that it was strictly his doing that she was aware of the Second Salem church at all.

Treating her with a measure of dignity and respect and she was firmly under his influence; he was grateful that no one had ever helped her discover the slightest amount of self-worth, or awakened the true strength of her magical talents.   
Were those ever surface, he was quite confident he would be able to direct them down the path of his choosing without ever having her the wiser. As for his other, more recreational interactions with her, well, it was pure ego and he was not ashamed to admit it.

Holding her gaze longer than appropriate. Taking her wrist gently between his fingertips to hold her in place when they spoke. Quietly making her feel as if she were the only person in his universe… Those doe-eyes would widen and her breathing would practically stop, her whole body going still at the slightest look or word from him. His little flirtations were wholly unnecessary of course.

As the icing on the cake it was an exercise in power he allowed himself to indulge in, occasionally entertaining the brief fantasy of the complete and abject horror she would feel if she ever knew who was truly sending that quickening through her body and mind. Modesty not being his strong point, he did believe it could very easily shatter her completely.

It was a cheap thrill, but then what was life without its little joys?


End file.
